


Bruce Banner

by SomebodyWhoLovesMe



Series: The Bonds That Made Us [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Courtroom Drama, Innocence, Self-Defense, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyWhoLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyWhoLovesMe
Summary: “You wanted him dead. Admit it! Tell them how you wanted him dead because you felt the need to kill!”“He hurt me, he hit me. For years, I was tired of being hurt, so I hit back. Harder.”“Harder? You hit him harder!”“No, he was just weaker.”





	Bruce Banner

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get in touch with user EQfan74, if you know them or have can contact them, please send them my way.

To say Bruce’s dad had anger issues was an understatement. To say he didn’t deserve to be hit like he’d hit Bruce was wrong, and to say Bruce was insane was insane. At 14, Bruce stood in a courtroom telling a group of strangers that he was not crazy, he’d broken 6 of his dad's bones in self defense, and the lawyer who was defending his father, who also happened to be his girlfriend Betty’s dad, was lying when he said the attack was unprovoked.

“Bruce?”

“Yeah, Betty?”

“We’re only a secret cause of my dad, right?”

“Yeah, of course,”

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t ashamed of me.”

“Ashamed of you?”

“You know what they say about him, defending murders, getting crime boss ‘soff on technicalities.”

“If anyone judges me for dating the prettiest, smartest, nicest girl in our school their jealous.”

“Oh Bruce.”

He closed his eyes, trying to find some similarities between the girl he loved and the man standing in front of him screaming at him, screaming that he tried to kill his father, trying to get a rise out of him to prove his insanity.

“You wanted him dead. Admit it! Tell them how you wanted him dead because you felt the need to kill!”

“He hurt me, he hit me. For years, I was tired of being hurt, so I hit back. Harder.”

“Harder? You hit him harder!”

“No, he was just weaker.”

“You fucking shit! You little shit!”

“Attorney Ross, please control your client.”

“Yes, yes. M’am.”

He couldn’t convince them, a 14 year old had attempted to murder his father, and Ross lost his perfect record. He no longer could get anyone off with less than 6 months of prison.

But Bruce didn’t care. His mom is long gone, his dad is in prison, and he’s going to a foster home.

“We don’t think you need to go to an adjustment home first. This one will put you as an applicant for adoption right away.”

“A 14 year old, abuse victim, who pummeled their father? I’m sure I’ll be adopted.”

“Not with that attitude.”

“Not with any attitude.”

“Well, on the bright side there are a couple kids who are joining you, right in your age range, 4 boys and a girl all within two years of you.”

“Friends, I’m sure.”

“I think you’ll get along with them quite nicely, they come from similar backgrounds. I’ve been treating all of them about as long as I treated you.”

“We’ll see.”

“I guess we will.”

“Thanks Dr. Hill.”

“Since I’m not your therapist anymore, call me Maria.”


End file.
